Hello Glory
by fantasyprincess2010
Summary: A warlock is called to go on a very dangerous mission that unknown to her would start a war and a new relationship with a cocky hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal awoke in her ship cold and uncomfortable just like every morning she spent out on patrol. [ _You have a message from the Tower Crystal._ ] Gary, her ghost hovered over her face much to her annoyance. Crystal swatted Gary away and rolled over hoping to spend a few more minutes away from the darkness that awaited her from outside of her bed's borders. [ _Crystal it's urgent from Ikora._ ] Crystal sighed without rolling over.

"Fine, play the message."

[ _Playing message_.]

" _Crystal we need you to return to the Tower the instant you hear this. The Vanguard need your assistance in gathering new information about the Hive. Something has gotten them in a frenzy. Report to me immediately_."

[ _End message.]_ Gary said flying over Crystal. She got up out of bed letting her bare feet touching the cold floor. She began to put on her warlock armor letting the weight settle on her shoulders. She took her red hair and put it in a tight bun before putting her helmet on.

"Duty calls once again," she sighed looking at her armored self in the mirror, "Gary, set coordinates for the Tower. We're leaving now."

[Of course guardian.] Crystal took her seat and buckled in.

"Lets go home Gary."

* * *

The last standing city shined brightly as Crystal's ship flew in docking at the tower. She was excited to get into her actual bed. She exited her ship to fin Cayde-6 waiting for her. "Ah, there you are! Hows my favorite warlock?"

"Eh, same old same old," she answered back.

"Well good that means you're still alive. Now hurry, Ikora and Zavala are waiting for us." They walked out of the hangar towards the Vanguard's meeting room where they saw Zavala and Ikora waiting for the.

"Guardian it's good to see you safe from your patrols," Ikora said straightening up.

"We know you want to get some rest so lets get on with this," Zavala said sternly. Crystal never could related to Zavala he was too much like a wall. Very titan of him. Ikora was her mentor until Crystal found the power of Arc energy flowed through her. It was Cayde who became a friend to her. He loved and hated his duty so he seemed the most humane to her...even though he wasn't.

"Yes I agree. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to go to the moon and gather information on the Temple that they have built," Zavala stated.

"Are you sending me to my death?" Crystal exclaimed slamming her hands down on the table, "Every guardian that has attempted to even approach that place is ambushed and killed!"

"Which is why you won't be going alone," Ikora stated calmly.

"You know I don't play well with others," Crystal snapped back crossing her arms.

"Yes well, you won't be going with a full fire team, just a hunter a very good one at that. One of the best trackers I've seen," Cayde said proudly.

"Where is this hunter you speak so proudly of?" Ikora questioned. Cayde was quiet for a second.

"Probably at the bar...as per usual…." he said.

"Great you're sending me out with a drunkard," Crystal said.

"Nah," Cayde answered, "He's just there to pick up girls." He immediately regretted saying that when everyone in the room was scolding him.

"I'll leave tomorrow for the moon," Crystal said, "Now, if you need me I'll be in my quarters." She left the room more tired and frustrated than she wanted to be.

[ _Well I think that went well,_ ] Gary said appearing flying around Crystal.

"See if you can find anything on this hunter for me. Search Cayde's files on his pupils. I'm sure he's labeled this hunter under 'Best Tracker' or something."

[ _Of course guardian._ ] Along with being one of the few Stormcallers Crystal was also one of the best hackers among the guardians, and she had hacked into each of the Vanguard's files long ago.

* * *

The door to her small apartment slid open. Once the door closed she began to take off her armor leaving her in just her shorts and shirt. "Finally! A bed I can get on!" she said falling onto her bed that was surrounded by books and screens filled with information. She ignored all of that so that she could get some sleep. She began to drift off to blissful sleep until… [ _Blake Winheld, Bladedancer and top tracker in his class. He was the first guardian to enter the Black Garden and defeat the Vex at their very heart._ ]

"You couldn't have waited till I had woken up?" Crystal groaned.

[ _Well your vital signs said you were still awake…_ ]

"I'm gonna sleep, then when I wake up I will look at his profile." With that Crystal turned over and fell asleep.

 **Sorry this first chapter was a little short but I assure you the next will be filled with adventure, sarcasm and sexual tension! Please leave comments so I can give you better content!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lift Off

Crystal walked to the hangar with her pulse rifle strapped onto her back and her helmet tucked between her arm and her side. "So there was no picture of this Blake guy was there?"

[ _No, there was not. Why do you keep asking me this?_ ]

"Well, if I have to go on this mission with him I would want him to be easy on the eyes at least," Crystal retorted.

[ _Well, his score card with the ladies isn't too good_.] Crystal stopped walking and turned to Gary.

"And by not too good you mean…?"

[ _Meaning he's bad at pick up lines_.] Crystal looked confused.

"How do you know this?"

[ _Cayde apparently kept up with his… track record._ ] Crystal stood there silent before she busted out into laughter.

"Dear Traveler, Cayde. Of all of the things to keep record of…" She continued to giggle and shake her head.

"Well, someone seems to be in a better mood this morning." Cayde said walking up from behind Crystal and Gary.

"I do have you to thank for that I guess," Crystal said turning around to face him.

"Did you hack into my files again!" Cayde exclaimed.

"Cayde it was a bit too easy to do. Also a guy's track record with women? Come on Cayde use that file space for something a little more useful?"

"Hey you found it useful." Cayde snapped.

"Useful for a good laugh."

"Look," Cayde began, "I never said he was good at picking up chicks. Who would have thought telling stories about tracking down Fallen wouldn't make the ladies weak in the knees."

"Heh, Obviously not this idiot," Crystal snorted.

 _[Well your idiot is coming this way_.]

"Did you put a tracker on him?" Cayde asked.

"Only on his ghost," Crystal smirk. She looked past Cayde to see a hunter in full gear and a grin on his face. "This must be Blake I guess?"

Cayde turned around to greet Blake. "Ah, Blake. Meet your new fireteam member," Cayde introduced Blake to Crystal who was still a little peeved she would have to share a ship with someone.

"Hi, I'm Blake," He offered his hand out for a shake, Crystal looked at it for a second before shaking his hand. She noticed his piercing green eyes and scruffy face.

"Crystal," She said bluntly.

"I heard you don't play nice with others," Blake jokingly said. Annoyed, Crystal pulled her hand away.

"And I heard you can't get a girl to save your life," She said before turning around and walking to the hanger.

"Ouch right in the gonads," Blake said, "How does she know about…"

"Um… Well… She's one of our best hackers…" Cayde answered.

"Thanks Cayde, were you waiting to use that information for my funeral? And Also, how the hell am I supposed to work with a warlock who doesn't want to work with me?"

"She's the best warlock we have. We need her to hack into the main frame of that temple so we can get information on what the Hive is doing."

"Yeah but there are plenty of other hackers out there more willing to work with me," Blake looked confused.

"None of them can fight like she can, but she needs you to get her in there without being ambushed," Cayde said pointing to him, "You can track the enemy's movement better than anyone I know. You'll know where they'll be before they will."

"You have a lot of confidence in me," Blake said worried.

"You two are pretty much our last hope, or else we are sitting blind."

Blake sighed as he and Cayde walked down to the ship docking bay towards the ship he and Crystal would spend a lot of time together on. Crystal was already in the driver's seat punching in coordinates to the landing zone on the moon. Blake took the seat next to her's. They exchanged no words as they took off from the Tower. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they broke Earth's atmosphere.

"So what's the plan warlock?"

"We land then scout," Crystal replied.

"You're not much of a talker. You know we'll have to talk during this mission right?"

"Yes, Blake I'm not an idiot and the name is Crystal. I don't like being called warlock."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because it's impersonal," She said with her eyes not moving from their determined glare at the windshield.

"Fine, Crystal, tell me about yourself."

"No I'd rather not."

"Why?" Blake couldn't quite figure out her deal.

"I don't like getting personal with anyone when our days are numbered."

"So, you're afraid of getting close then losing people?" Crystal didn't answer him, "We need to at least know each other's strengths and weaknesses. I don't need to know what your favorite color is or what you find attractive in a guy." Crystal didn't answer. She wanted this done and over with so she could go back to her normal routine. Blake, after a while, nudged her arm.

"Hey princess," He jokingly called her. Her eyes narrowed then he poked her arm, "Come on work with me. It's not like it's a permanent fireteam. Once we are done here you can go back to being a lone hacker and I…well… yeah…"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Fine," She began, "I'm excellent at hacking and I'm a close ranged fighter."

"That's odd for a warlock."

"We're not all just some support from behind class."

"That's fair enough. So I'll need to remember to keep the Hive close together to enable you to get them all in one hit."

"I need you for scouting. I'm a mess when it comes to tracking an unknown area." Crystal wasn't happy with sharing her weakness, but if she were to live through this crazy mission she knew she would have to do so. The air grew stiff again. Crystal hated stale air just as much as having a fireteam member.

"Look," Crystal began, "I'm sorry...I'm just not used to having someone else here with me besides my ghost Gary." She turned to look at him to be met with his eye. She wondered how he couldn't get a girl with those eyes.

"I can kinda understand me and my ghost Sally are usually alone as well. My only social interaction is at the bar with Cayde.

'That's why,' she thought. 'He can't get a girl cause he follows after Cayde.' Crystal smirked thinking about how horrible that combination is.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "But Cayde isn't exactly the best wingman."

"How would you know when you're social interactions consist of your ghost and Cayde as well?"

"I did at one point, have a fireteam," she answered back.

"Well, what happened?" The ship fell silent. Crystal was forced to remember how she lost her whole world and possibly her sanity. "I'm guessing bad question to ask… you don't have to answer. Not until you're ready."

"Thanks Blake…"

[ _Crystal, we are approaching the landing zone at the moon._ ]

"Thanks Gary," Crystal replied, "Well, let's put those skills to the test Blake."

* * *

"There it is," Crystal said. They were crouched behind a rock looking at the entrance to the temple. Anxiety began filling Crystal's chest making it hard to breathe.

"Alright," Blake began, "Give me a second and I'll let you know the best path inside." Crystal nodded at him.

"Gary, begin to scan the area for any main frame that I can get into."

[ _On it._ ] Crystal began to steady her breathing watching Blake blink from one rock to another down closer to the entrance. After a few flashes of light and screams Blake's voice came over the com, "Ok Crystal it's clear. There are a few knights just on the inside but nothing we can't handle." Crystal quickly moved towards the entrance of the temple meeting up with Blake and his ghost. "Where's Gary?" Blake asked.

[ _Already inside_ ] Sally said.

"Why?"

"He's locating a point of access for me to hack into. He's not too far ahead but he can get things started so we're not in here longer than we need to be."

"Got it." Blake answered, "Well, lets take care of these knights and move further in." And with a nod they both took out any enemy that stood in there path. Gary was sending way points to both guardians as they moved closer to the access point.

"There!" Crystal exclaimed, "Ok Gary where are we?"

[ _Well I got past their security but that's about as far as I got.]_

"Well that's an improvement. Better than the last time on Mars," Crystal teased.

[ _I can't help it if their tech is more advanced. The Hive's however, is less advanced._ ]

"Ok, just give me a second….Oh my Traveler... "

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"They're calling upon an Ascendant Hive being."

"What does that mean?"

[ _It means they are calling upon what is basically one of their gods._ ] Sally answered.

"Oh that's not good." Blake said.

"No, it's not…. I'm going to try and get more information on it… just…" Screams rattled the halls of the temple just as Crystal was getting the name of said god.

"No time!" Blake called, "Lets get out of here! We got what we came for!" They ran for the entrance shooting any loose enemies that crossed their path. Crystal looked back to see a horde of thralls. Fearing for her life she ran faster until they reached the entrance.

"Get on your sparrow and head to the ship!" Blake yelled, and with that they sped off to the landing zone.

 **That's all folks! Thanks for reading! I almost didn't stop writing this chapter so 3 should be out soon! Keep leaving feedback! Love and cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Bar

[ _Setting flight to the Tower on Earth.]_ Sally said as the two Guardians rushed onto the ship breathing heavily.

"Go ahead and take off on auto pilot," Blake said, "I'm gonna report in."

"Shit shit shit," Crystal muttered.

"You alright?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Crystal answered, "Just pulled my shoulder. Report in with Cayde." Crystal walked away to her bed trying to get the screams out of her head. She heard the muffled voices of Blake and Cayde in the background, but she could still see and hear them, her fireteam. She fought back tears as she heard Cayde dismiss them ordering them back to the Tower. Laying down, she tried slowing her breathing listening to the low hum of the ship.

"You sure you're doing alright?" Blake said walking up to her.

"Yeah I just pulled my muscle."

"People don't usually cry over a pulled muscle. Is there something else?" He looked down at her with concern. He knew something freaked her out, he just didn't know what.

"I'm ok… just… a little shaken up that's all," Crystal reassured him.

"Well, alright," Blake sighed, "Just don't hesitate if you need someone to talk too. We've all been dead before." That brought a small smirk to Crystal's face which made Blake feel better. Blake was always the clown on his teams. Always trying to boost moral when all seemed lost, even when he was the only one left.

"Get some rest. The Vanguard will want a full report of what you found once we reach the Tower," Blake said putting both his and Crystal's helmets on the shelf.

"Will do captain," Crystal replied sarcastically. Blake smirked and walked back to the front of the ship.

[ _You seem to be taking a liking to him.]_

"I am not Gary," Crystal replied.

[ _You're actually tolerating this teammate.]_

"And that's all cause after this I can go back to my life, just you and me."

[ _I hate to break it to you but there is a high probability that you two will have to go back to that temple._ ]

"What makes you think that?"

[ _Cayde's files suggest that if this is a success you two will see this out till the end._ ]

Crystal groaned, "Fucking hell Cayde. I swear he's trying to set me up."

[ _Well, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea._ ] Crystal swatted Gary away as she rolled over. "I don't want someone else to lose," Crystal said under her breath.

"Good to see you safe and sound guardians," Cayde said greeting Blake and Crystal as they entered the Hall of Heroes, "Now what did you find?"

"You may want to sit down for this one Cayde," Crystal replied.

"Well I would if I could but for some reason we voted against chairs," Cayde said looking a Zavala.

"We found out the Hive is trying to summon the spirit of some god of theirs," Blake said before Zavala could make his comeback.

"A god?" Ikora asked.

"Yes," Crystal began, "His name is Crota. Which means he's back but how they are bringing him back is something I couldn't get to before we had to get out."

"Well now we have something to work off of," Ikora said, "I know of someone who could help us stop the Hive from gaining strength."

"Oh no please don't," Cayde begged.

"Eris is the most reliable resource against the Hive Cayde. She once walked among them." Cayde just looked at Ikora pleading for her to reconsider her decision.

"I swear Cayde you're like a child," Crystal teased.

"You don't understand! She acts like she knows it all! And she's weird, doesn't like candy," Cayde whined.

"Hush Cayde," Ikora commanded, "I will call upon her at once. Guardians, stay here till her arrival. I think we may need you two once more."

Crystal looked at Blake with mixed emotions. She wanted to be done and never see him again. She turned around without a word and walked out. Gary was right. It looked like she would be in this till Crota was dead. She heard Blake running up behind her but she kept walking wanting to get away.

"Crystal, hey!" Blake did catch up grabbing on to her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. "Hey so, I know you hate people in general but, later tonight join at the bar to celebrate a successful mission. It'll do you good."

"There is nothing to celebrate Blake. The mission isn't over yet." Crystal's look became cold.

"Well, just come and loosen up a bit. Calm your nerves," Blake said as Crystal broke away to head to her apartment.

"I'll think about it," She mumbled. Blake looked at her back deep in thought and worried. Something freaked her out on the moon but he couldn't figure it out.

Crystal got into her apartment with Gary trailing behind. [ _I think that you should go. You don't need to live in the past all the time.]_

"Gary, I just want to rest."

[ _Fine, but later I highly advise it.]_ Crystal pulled up her information screen filled with the data she pulled from the temple. Most of it looked like nothing. She sighed and and left her head fall on the pillow of her bed.

"It's been two years Gary." She turned and looked at Gary. Behind her ghost sat the two dead ghosts of her old fireteam members. She remembered that night all too well when the Hive first landed in Russia and caught them all off guard. Even now she can still hear their screams. Her friends' last words ringing in her ears. "Run."

Crystal heard a knock at her door before it slid open revealing Cayde.

"Get your ass out of bed warlock you're going out tonight!"

Crystal narrowed her eyes and rolled over.

"That's an order from your commanding officer." Private!"

"I am not a private Cayde," Crystal replied.

"No, but I am head hunter," He looked too proud.

"You made up that title."

"Get your ass up and get dressed."

Crystal groaned as Cayde dragged her off her bed.

"I hate you ," She muttered.

"I love you too meet you at the bar princess." With that Cayde left to leave Crystal to get ready. She slowly got up and looked in her closet at old clothes she wore when she actually enjoyed her second chance at life.

"Fuck me," She whined as she pulled out a black and purple outfit.

"So, you dragged her out of bed and told her to come party?" Blake asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes I did." Cayde looked too proud of himself. "You are such an amazing commanding officer. What did the Vanguard do before you?"

"Not exist," Cayde retorted. Blake started laughing. Cayde and Blake became close friends soon after Blake became a Night Stalker and was no longer Cayde's apprentice. Their personalities were contagious making the room seem lighter, far away from the evils that lived just outside its' walls.

The room suddenly became quiet. Cayde and Blake turned around to see Crystal walking into the bar.

"Why is everyone staring at her?" Blake asked staring at her as well.

"It's not everyday people get to see the Guardian who conquered the Vault of Glass." Cayde said cocking his head to look at Blake.

"Wait that was her?"

"She is the last living member of that fireteam." Cayde answered, "Not stop staring! She's coming over here!" Blake gave Cayde a look before turning to Crystal to greet her.

"Good to see you've made it out," Blake said smiling.

"Yeah well, when your ghost won't shut up about it…" Crystal shrugged.

"Well, take a seat I'll get you a drink." Blake said. Crystal took a seat at the bar next to Blake. She could feel the entire bar taking glances at her and it weighed on her. Blake noticed it too.

"Hey," He began, "Don't pay attention to anyone but me and Cayde ok?" Crystal looked at him slightly confused but not at him, but at herself. His face was close and she could feel his breath and her heart started freaking out.

"I um…. Have whisky." She said.

"Hey Lloyd!" Blake called out," Let me have a whisky!" Crystal turned away from Blake to calm herself. She caught Cayde out of the corner of her eye giving her a thumbs up and nodding. She covered her face with the palm of her hand trying to hide her embarrassment. "So Blake," Cayde began, "Crystal looks good tonight without her armor doesn't she?"

'I will murder him in his sleep,' Crystal thought.

"well… I um…. Yeah she does," Blake said stumbling over his words. Crystal gave Cayde a look that could kill.

"What!? It's not every day when we get to see you out of armor. You look good." Cayde realized he may have gone too far with this one, so with a fake laugh he got up and went to talk to some other hunters sitting at a booth.

"I mean he's not lying, and I'm glad you came tonight." Blake was smiling hoping he could get her to at least smile.

"Thanks but I'm not one for going out...for obvious reasons." She said looking around.

"Shouldn't you be proud of the work you did?"

"Yeah," She sighed, "But when you're the last remaining member and you're…." Crystal stopped talking.

"Let's change that subject," Blake said placing his hand on top of her's. She looked at the two hands before she pulled away. "What can I do to help you open up?"

"Face it Blake, I'm a lost cause." Crystal continue to sip on her whiskey acting busy. Blake looked around noticing Cayde staring at him and giving him the hand motion to carry on. Blake sighed.

"Fine, then I'll tell you about myself," Blake began. Crystal turned and looked.

"Ok?"

"I started off with a fire team that was unbeatable. We defeated the Black Garden and were unstoppable in the Crucible. I never thought I would lose them… ever. One day on patrol a stray sniper took out my titan. He and our warlock were madly in love with each other. Kinda the perfect couple really. Well, after his death Cassidy, the warlock lost it and killed herself."

Crystal just stared at him. She was shocked he could be so open to her.

"So, after that I stopped being apart of fireteams as a permanent fixture. I help with small missions here and there and do patrols...kinda like you."

"I'm sorry to hear that... " Crystal was still a little in shock that he just suddenly opened up to her in the bar.

"Hey, it's in the past. I'm still alive and I honor their memory by helping others." Blake had a solemn smile on, the same that Crystal had. "Look! I made you smile!"

"Ugh, I guess you did," Crystal laughed. "Thank you for sharing. It's been awhile since I've had a conversation with someone that didn't involve a mission," she said blushing.

"Well, hey maybe we can have more?"

"Please tell me this isn't how you pick up chicks," Crystal laughed.

" I poured out my heart to you and yet you think this a trick?" They just laughed.

"No, just it was so sudden and sad."

"Well," Blake began, "I only tell that story to the special ones." That left Crystal speechless and scared. She didn't want this. She didn't want someone to miss her. She didn't want to miss someone. The feelings that started to stir scared her and yet… something else.

"I think I should head back home," Crystal said finishing up her drink.

"Oh...do you want me to walk you back?" Blake offered.

"No… I'll be fine. Thanks though." Before Blake could argue she was up and gone.

Crystal fell onto her bed crying.

"Fuck my life."

 _[Something wrong? It seemed like you were having a fun time._ ]

"That's the problem…. I'm beginning to have feelings for him."

[ _As in Love?_ ]

"I don't know yet… I just care about him now, and I promised I would never care about anyone ever again… not enough to miss them when they're gone."

 **Well that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed even though there was so action. Leave feedback and tell me how I'm doing! Love and cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4 Omnigul

' _We should fear not death, for we were once dead. We have accepted the light of the Traveler once our ghost choses us. We see the darkness all around us, but do we see the darkness within us? The darkness not even the Traveler's light can heal?'_

The light was dim in the library with shelves filled with books from a time long ago. A long guardian sat with her face glued to a screen that showed her every bit of information that the Vanguard had on the Hive. Crota was the name she was looking for. She knew he was the true reason for her friend's' death. The fall of the Moon trickled down into the Cosmodrome.

"I know why you're here, and you and both know that nothing good will come from your revenge," Ikora approached Crystal.

"I know, but I'm tired of just letting it pass on like the wind. The death of this Crota will benefit all."

"How do you know this? What if there is something, someone more dangerous than Crota that will appear once he is dead?" Ikora asked.

"Then I'll kill him too," Crystal said leaning back turning off the screen and looking at Ikora, "I will not allow the Hive to flourish."

"Spoken like a true guardian," Ikora said, "But, your hidden agenda is what concerns me."

"It doesn't matter why or how Crota dies..."

"But it will start a war." The glowing green eyes hidden behind a scrap of cloth appeared out of the darkness.

"Ah! Eris, glad you made it," Ikora said.

"I knew I must offer my services to you once I heard of the summoning of Crota," Eris said her voice dark.

"You say that like he has been already," Crystal replied.

"No, but they are close, his soul is beginning to wake." Ikora and Crystal became afraid.

"How?" Ikora replied shakily.

"Omnigul, you have seen her before?"

"Yes," Ikora said, "Once before."

"We must defeat her first. It will weaken the Hive to have the Mother of Crota's Spawn dead."

"What a title!" Cadye sarcastically said as he walked into the library. "Eris Morn good to see you hows your rock?" Eris grimaced at Cayde as he walked up to her.

"What's up my creepy sidekick?" He said giving a pat to her left shoulder. Eris winced at his touch, "Glad you're all here…. except Blake buuuuut Rasputin is giving off some signal, I'm guessing it's not good…" Everyone looked at Crystal.

"I'm on it," she sighed.

"Take Blake with you. We don't know what this is," Ikora said as Crystal walked out of the library.

Crystal skipped Blake. She was going on this alone. Something told her the Hive was trying to get to Rasputin again. Maybe just maybe she could find out where the soul of Crota was being awoken…

She hopped into her ship ready to lift off for Russia without Blake.

[ _Um… shouldn't we follow orders?_ ]

"Not this time Gary. This time we go alone like old times," Crystal said as she took lift off.

"Crystal what the hell are you doing?" Crystal heard Cayde saying over the radio.

"You know exactly what I'm doing."

"You turn this ship around young lady!"

"No dad I'm gonna go do this on my own," With her response she turned off the radio. She wanted to face her demons alone.

[ _We'll be approaching target area in thirty minutes._ ]

"Thank you Gary."

"God dammit!" Cayde yelled, "Does she not understand what may happen? We don't know what's down there!"

"Calm down Cayde I'm suiting up," Blake said getting the last of his armor on.

"Good… I have a bad feeling about this. The last time I ran a scan I saw Hive traces around that bunker," Cayde said following Blake out into the hangar.

"Don't worry," Blake began, "I'll make sure we eliminate whatever is getting to Rasputin and I'll bring her back safe."  
"Good…" Cayde said watch Blake run into his ship. Cayde knew why Crystal went back to Rasputin. That's where the Omnigul first appeared and ended her fireteam. Cayde went back to the control room to try and get back in contact with Crystal's ghost.

"Damn you girl. Your pride will get you one day."

[ _I still don't think this is a good idea Crystal._ ] Gary was worried as he followed Crystal around as she finished strapping on her last bit of armor.

"This is where I lost them, and if this is where I end so be it."

[ _But it wouldn't have to end here if we had help._ ]

"I don't think you understand Gary," Crystal said stopping at the doorway of her ship, "I need to face her alone this time." She walked out onto the Cosmodrome letting the cold wind hit her face. Her hair blowing in the wind. Taking one last deep breath she put on her helmet and hopped on her sparrow and sped off to the bunker weaving between Fallen that had camped out there.

Once she had gotten down the stairs she slowly entered the main bunker slowly. Echoes off in the distance of the screams of thralls. Crystal remained constant moving through the bunker.

[ _I have evidence of both the Fallen and Hive here._ ]

"Why are they both here?"

 _[Intelligence says that they have been fighting for control of Rasputin._ ]

"They either want to destroy it or use it against us." Crystal move further in laying low avoiding any conflict. She entered the main hub where Rasputin's signal was coming from. "Nothing," she said letting her guard down for a second.

[ _Get me to the control panel._ ] Crystal and Gary moved towards the main access point inside the chamber. Gary scanned the panel as Crystal began her work hacking into Rasputin's systems finding out the reason for his distress signal. Suddenly, Crystal's eye rested on that god forsaken name. "Omnigul"

The hairs on her back stood up as she felt a new presence in the room from behind. Crystal and Gary slowly turned around to see Omnigul rise up her scream almost causing Crystal to fall to her knees.

[ _I knew this was a bad idea!_ ] Crystal turned around and jumped over the main access point landing a punch to a thrall's face. The room began to fill with Hive and with their screams. Crystal's heart began to go crazy with panic. She began firing shots at Hive as the Omnigul flew overhead for safety. Crystal fought for her life. Every punch, every bullet connecting with something's head, but they kept on coming and she was beginning to tire. Fear and panic started to take over and she had lost track of a Knight until she heard his scream from behind. Just as she turned to see him a hunter's blade pierced through his eye. Omnigul's screams echoed through the chamber as she disappeared in defeat.

Blake stood there looking at Crystal. [ _Uh, I think now maybe a good time to turn on your radio…_ ] "Blake, you didn't have to," Crystal said out of breath.

"We can talk later and make up or out I don't care let's get out of here." Crystal nodded her head as she followed him out of the bunker. Heart sank, not because she was in trouble possibly facing a trial, but because someone could have died because of her again.

Once Blake and Crystal got to a safe place just outside their ships Blake removed his helmet and glared towards Crystal.

"What the hell were you thinking? Did you think you could take on both the Hive and the Fallen alone?" Crystal removed her helmet looking at Blake.

"I did it cause I wanted to do this alone! I wanted to face my past and my fears! I don't need anyone!" She yelled back.

"Really? So I should have just disobeyed orders, like you, and let you die?" Crystal was taken back. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Her facade was breaking.

"Yes…" She whispered, "Yes, you should have just let me die! Just like I let them die."

"Who?" Blake asked. He watched as the warlock before him broke apart. He sighed taking her into his arms consoling her for whatever broke her. "Gary navigate her ship home. She's in no shape to fly."

[ _Will do Blake._ ] With that Gary vanished starting up the ship.

"Let's get you home Crystal," Blake said cradling her head. She clinged to him as hard as she could. He could feel her shaking in arms. He kept his arm around her as they climbed into his ship ready to head home, both of them alive.

 _There is darkness in us all. Darkness not even the traveler can heal. It is my shadow that follows. My shadow that haunts me._

 **Thank you for reading and all of the feedback! Keep it coming! I'm really enjoying this and I hope you guys are too!**

 **Love and cookies!**


	5. Chapter 5: Paint a Smile

_The dark that lies below our feet seeps to the surface and hides in the darkest corners in our mind. It waits until what little light we hold wavers. It forgets it is silent and its screams consumes us. The dark drags us below…_

Crystal laid in her bed staring at the two dead ghosts that sat on the shelf across the room. She hadn't moved from her bed since she was brought back the day before. Blake and Cayde's face was a mixture of anger and worry, and it broke her. She hadn't felt this low since the day her fireteam died. Her heart was breaking faster now and she could feel herself drowning.

[ _Crystal...Hunter Blake is requesting entrance._ ] Crystal didn't answer back. Blake had been coming every few hours to make sure she was ok, but she never opened the door.

[ _Well, he's coming in, Cayde overrode your security protocol._ ] Crystal let out a growl as she heard the door open.

"Crystal?" Blake said quietly, "You know you'll have to come out eventually." Crystal rolled over and closed her eyes shut. She heard him sigh and his footsteps as he walked closer. "I think now is a good time to tell me what happened to your fireteam."

Crystal shook her head. Blake sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I want to help."

"No one can help me Blake… Why would anyone want to…"

"Cause I care about you, that's why I went after you without a second thought."

"If you had died I would never forgive myself. That's why you should have never come."

"Aww, you care about me," Blake said with a smirk, "I would have never forgiven myself if I just let you go. Cayde as well." Crystal remained silent. She thought for a moment. Maybe it was time for her to spill her guts. She knew the tough loner persona was breaking, even as she was trying to piece it together. She rolled over and sat up facing Blake with his piercing eyes looking to hers.

"We were on patrol just after the failed attempt to take back the moon and the Hive ship had crashed landed. So, like any good fireteam would do we went and checked it out. We had heard rumors of the Omnigul and her screams… but, we didn't expect her to be there. I lead my team down deeper and deeper into the ship. That's when I heard her screams. I thought we could take her on… but I was wrong… so wrong. Thrall screams filled our communicators and we couldn't hear each other. The only thing I did hear was my Titan Laura yelling run… I did as she said, and later we did a recovery mission only to find their ghosts stripped of their light."

"That's why you go alone to all of these things…" Blake said.

"I don't want to be the cause of someone else losing their life."

Blake took Crystal by her shoulders, his hold firm but sweet. "You and your team did what you thought was right. Don't let their loss be in vain, and don't feel like it's your fault just because you were the one who came out alive. You have to continue to live, if not for them, then for yourself."

Crystal heard his words. It was almost like he had heard them before, and by his own story, he probably had. Her walls were breaking down and she could feel them as the tears collected in her eyes. She didn't want to look back up. So, she just buried her face in the closest thing, his chest. Blake's arms wrapped around her and help her as she cried. This was her breakthrough he thought.

He sat there until she stopped crying enough for her to form a sentence. "I'm sorry I…" Crystal said before Blake interrupted here.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm glad I was the shoulder you chose to cry on...or chest more specifically." Crystal let out a little chuckle. "Was that a smile? My god I'm good at that."

"At what?" Crystal asked.

"At making you smile. It's hard, but sure enough, if I say something stupid enough I get something out of you." Blake smiled at her amazed at how much he liked looking at her, especially when she was smiling. Crystal began wiping her tears away while she was getting up.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up… I have someone else to apologize to."

"Yeah," Blake replied, "Cayde wasn't too happy that you just up and left." Both of them laughed before Blake left Crystal to herself.

"Shit," She said once the door closed. She slapped her hand over her face and groaned.

[ _Guardian? Anything wrong?_ ]

"Oh nothing," She began, "Just falling in love."

[ _Oh...OH! Do we tell the Vanguard?_ ]

"Uh why?"

[ _We tell them everything?_ ] Crystal gave him the look she always gives him when he would say something stupid.

[ _Oh, this is private… got it._ ]

Crystal found Cayde in his "Secret hiding spot" working on some intel he received after her escapade.

"Hey unicorn head," She said walking in.

"I swear you know more about this place than anyone else," Cayde replied turning around.

"Well, it was you who would always say that it would be a mistake if the enemy killed me before taking the city."

"Only cause you know more about our security than the system itself. Also, unicorn head? Not all that original."

Crystal laughed before returning to a serious tone. "I wanted to apologize for disobeying your orders. I've calmed down a lot and had some time to think about how stupid I am."

"It's all water under the bridge now we got some critical information from your rogue trip, which by the way, if you do that again you'll face trial." Cayde answered back, "Just be glad Blake and I had your back."

"I know," Crystal said looking down, "Speaking of Blake…"

"Oh, I know," Cayde said, "There were other reasons I picked you two to go on that mission."

"What?"

"You needed a wake up call, a call back to life and he had been through something similar and pulled the same loner stunt. Also I'm the best wingman."

Crystal gave him the look of disbelief.

"Ok ok I'm not the best wingman in the bar but, dammit if I can't pair two guardians together! So, is he a good kisser?" Crystal gasped.

"I didn't say I was in love with him!"

"You don't have to be in love to kiss, or you two haven't revealed your feelings for each other." Crystal's eyes widened.

"Opps! Spoilers! Don't tell Blake."

"I swear Cayde, you are one scheming exo."

"The best!" He said giving Crystal a thumbs up, "Now go find your prince princess."

"Ha!" She laughed walking out into the light under the Traveler. She wondered where Blake was. So, like any good hacker she tracked where his ghost was. "Of course, he's at the bar." She smirked. She was going to get her life back together. She was going to laugh more and love more. She could feel her former teammates' finally taking a sigh of relief.

But her anger was still just as strong as it was yesterday and revenge was so close she could taste it. The Hive would pay for its trespasses.

 _The more we fight the quicker it drags us down to the dark below._

 **HAY! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, Fallout came out and I have no other excuse. Also sorry this chapter wasn't as action packed. You know, just taking it slow. If you are trying to keep up just check back in on late Sunday nights and a new chapter will be out. My job can sometimes be boring so I get a lot of writing done then!**

 **Anyways do the thing with words and let me know how I am doing! Love and cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6: Calm Before the Storm

' _I can fight it back. I am light. I can fight back the darkness. I can beat it.'_

Blake sat in the bar in the back corner in deep thought playing with the glass that had a sip of whiskey left in it. . It was just the other day when he had spoken to Cayde about Crystal. Within the short time they had spent together he had already grown attached, almost… in love. He wondered how his feelings would be received. Was it worth the heart ache? But, he remembered the look she gave him the last time they spoke as he wiped the tears from her face. It made him wonder.

"Blake? Yeah he's back there," Blake heard Lloyd say to someone. He looked up to see Crystal walking to him. He couldn't believe that he was watching her walk up to him in a dress. The woman who fought off every known enemy besides Crota was no longer in typical guardian wear, and holy shit he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Thought I would find you here," She said, "Mind if I take a seat?" All Blake could do was nod. She sat in the seat across from him looking confused.

"You alright Blake?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He said, "I'm great. How are you doing?"

Crystal smirked, "Yeah, I'm doing better thanks to you." Blake felt his heart jump up to his throat.

"I uh talked to Cayde just now," Crystal continued as Blake visibly relaxed.

"Oh, did you apologize?" Blake answered smugly.

"Yes, but he also told me something very interesting," She replied with her own smug look which caused Blake's to diminish. She leaned in towards him and whispered, "Why don't you follow me. I want to show you something." She hadn't felt this giddy in a while, nor this nervous.

The two got up from the table and left the bar. She lead him down a series of back alleys until they came out to the wall of the city. It was a secluded side that faced the mountains that protected the city from one side. The sun was setting between the two peaks as the pair of guardians climbed the last two steps.

"Amazing isn't it?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah it is," Blake replied. He turned to look at her noticing how the setting sun made her face glow.

"This is what we truly fight for," She began, "Our home. We are fighting to see this sunset everyday, and to see it rise every morning."

"And for each other." Blake said turning to Crystal. They looked at each other for a moment before Crystal cracked a smile. Blake placed his hand on her cheek. "I think I know what Cayde told you."

"I guess it's obvious," Crystal said turning towards Blake and stepping closer. She put her hand over his heart and looked up at him. "I'm not going to lie, but I am scared. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll try not to die," Blake said giggling.

"You know that's not funny!" She said as she playfully pushed Blake away. Blake smiled as he quickly took her into his arms and kissed her. Crystal immediately melted into the kiss, her hands desperately grasping onto the fabric on the back of his shirt.

When they finally ended the kiss Crystal smirked and whispered, "I'll make sure not to die as well."

"Oh, how sweet!" Cayde exclaimed scaring the two, "My devious plan worked! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're a strange robot Cayde," Blake said.

"Exo, not a robot." Cayde said back.

"So, why did you sneak up on us?" Crystal asked annoyed.

"Meh, Just wanted to see what my two favorite guardians were doing, and it looks like you two were snogging."

"What?" They both replied.

"Look it doesn't matter," Cayde started, "Once you two are done being lovebirds you are needed at the hall of heroes."

"Why?" Crystal asked annoyed. She wasn't too happy that her happy moment was ruined by guardian work.

"Omnigul," was all Cayde said as he left leaving a chill down both of the guardians' spines.

The Vanguard, Crystal and Blake were standing around the table in the Hall of Heroes silent before Eris finally spoke.

"Omnigul has been located once more," She began, "Her and her master's army are in the Jovian Complex on Earth."

"Her master's army? You are talking about Crota right?" Blake asked.

"That is besides the point Hunter," Zavala snapped.

"Well…" Cayde began before his voice was silenced by the rest of the Vanguard.

"One step at a time," Ikora said calmly.

"Give us her location and we'll take her down once and for all." Crystal said with determination. Blake looked at her with concern from across the table.

"A little eager to get going are we?" Cayde said.

"Maybe I just want to get it over with," Crystal replied flatly. The room became tense. Crystal's reckless history was still fresh in everyone's minds.

"You set off in the morning. No use in hunting after an elite Hive member at night." Zavala said.

"Agreed," Blake said staring at Crystal.

"Then you two are dismissed," Ikora said. Blake and Crystal left the room side by side not giving off any signs of their new found relationship. Once they were out of earshot Blake turned his head towards her.

"You're not going on without me this time are you?"

"No," Crystal replied, "I'm not going to repeat the same mistake." Blake took her hand and held it tight.

"You want me to walk you home?" Blake said in a whisper.

"Yeah… I guess I'll allow that." Crystal eyed him. They walked towards the guardians' apartments talking and bumping into each other trying to enjoy the few moments they had before all hell would break lose.

' _I won't lose you to the darkness.'_

 **OH MY GOD. I am so sorry this took so long. Please forgive me I am working on another chapter as you read this! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love and cookies!**


	7. Chapter 7: With All of My Heart

' _I walk between the world of the light and the world of the dark. My friends are the ones who help me and my enemies are the ones who hurt me.'_

[ _We are approaching the Cosmodrome Blake._ ] Sally announced.

"Thanks," Blake said making his final adjustments. Crystal was towards the back of the ship putting on the last of her armor. "You going to be ok?" Blake asked her.

"Only one way to find out," Crystal replied walking up to the front standing next to Blake. Neither one slept well the night before. Fear started to creep back into their bones and it was getting harder to hide it.

The ship landed in the landing zone near the Jovian Complex. Crystal threw her pulse rifle over her shoulder to strap it on. "Remember to stay close and let me scan the the area before we go in," Blake said grabbing onto her arm. Crystal looked up holding back any emotion she was feeling, which was all of them. Blake gave a small smile and kissed her lips. She could feel him shaking.

"We'll make it through," She said pulling away and sliding her helmet on. The exited the ship and summoned their sparrows and set off for the complex. They didn't communicate the entire time they were on the sparrows. Just silence. They sped past Fallen ignoring their attempts to kill them.

The two guardians suddenly stopped as they reach the point where their sparrows would no longer help them. They slowly entered the complex hearing screams echo through the halls. "Lets go…" Crystal said taking in a deep breath.

Slowly they began to make their way through the complex. "It seems a little to calm…" Blake said looking around.

[ _I am picking up lifeforms further ahead… a lot actually._ ] Gary said before they turned a corner and heard her screams.

"She got louder didn't she." Blake cringed. They stood before a horde of elite hive and the Omnigul. Crystal's grip on her rifle tightened.

"You get the knight's I'll take care of the ogres," Blake said.

"What about Omnigul?"

"We'll corner her in the back storage room. That's the only place she'll be able to go now."

Crystal responded with a nod and took off shooting at one of the four knights while Blake jumped onto the nearest ogre. While clearing out the Hive Crystal saw the Omnigul fly into the nearby storage room. She quickly shot the last night dead and signaled to Blake to move on.

Blake entered the room first to find nothing. Both of them stood on the loading bay platform nervous. "Where did she go?" Blake said.

"You've come to kill me weak guardians of the light?" A high pitched sound rang through the room, "I've been waiting for this. I've been waiting to see you again young warlock. How is your old fireteam?" Crystal's eye widened at her voice. "I remember that day very well. You were scared," The high pitched voice continued, " So young you couldn't control your own power. I remember how you ran leaving your friends behind. You left them to die like a coward," the voice began to laugh.

Crystal's anger allowed her to pinpoint where the voice was coming from and before the voice could speak once more, she took her sidearm and shot the Omnigul in the head wiping out her shield.

"You are still weak! You shall fall to Crota!" The Omnigul screeched. Rage built inside Crystal as she heard the Omnigul scream as she appeared, and the tips of her fingers tingled with her arc power.

"Enough of these games you bitch!" Crystal said before bolts of lightning shot from her hands and fried the Omnigul. The screams faded and all that was left was the heavy breathing.

Blake was in shock. He really didn't know how to respond to what just happened. Why now? Why did the Omnigul just now decide to die? She put up no fight at all to Crystal. In fact, she provoked Crystal.

"Let's go home Blake," Was all she said as she began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, you're not curious as to why she died so easily?" Blake asked as he ran after her.

"I know why, I don't need to wonder. She is dead and Crota has been summoned. She has done her job by distracting us."

"What? How do you know this?"

"She was born to die for Crota, and I was born again to end him," She said with malice in her voice. Blake became concerned again. Crota was not a force to be reckoned with since he ended so many guardians many battles ago. But, Crystal scared him more.

"Well, she wasn't wrong about Crota being back…" Cayde said to Blake. They were lounging in the bar discussing the debriefing meeting. Both were worried about Crystal and how she was going to handle going against Crota. His location had been revealed in the temple on the moon, but they needed a larger team to get to him. Obviously this didn't please Crystal too much. She showed no emotion as they began to discuss other top guardians that would go with them. However, she simply left the meeting once it was over… without speaking a word.

"I think you should go to her Blake," Cayde said, "Enough time has passed. She's probably calmed down by now." Blake looked concerned. Their relationship was so new and unfamiliar. He didn't want it to end here. He silently got up and headed out the door.

"Seriously, she won't bite." Cayde said winking at Blake. Blake left the bar anxious as to how he'll find Crystal. The streets of the last city were empty as midnight drew near. The late September air did little to calm his nerves.

He reached her door, staring at it before he knocked on the door. Crystal stood on the other side of the door in her standard shorts and shirt. She immediately smiled when she saw Blake's face. "Well, you're happier than I thought you would be." Blake said with a sigh.

"I may have had a glass or two of wine to calm down," She replied.

"I don't think that's considered healthy," Blake said leaning in for a kiss.

"Meh, I just needed some time to think and calm down." Crystal said signalling for Blake to come in. "I'm sorry if I worried you earlier… I was just angry."

"Omnigul was playing with you, I can understand why you would be upset." Blake said following her into her apartment. This was the first time he could really get a look into the private world of Crystal. Books lined the walls where screens didn't and he noticed her guild's crest on a flag that hung over the bar area. The FWC shown proudly like many members were of the Future War Cult were. He could tell that she truly craved knowledge like may warlocks, but she craved it and fought for it.

"It still hurts and to hear that monster tell me how they died in the most twisted way possible didn't help," Crystal said, "I'll be fine. I'm stronger now." She turned to face Blake with a small smile. "You taught me to smile again."

Blake's heart leaped up into his throat. She had no idea how much that meant to him to hear her say that. "I'm glad you're ok, I was a bit worried." Blake said. Crystal walked up him placing both hands on his chest looking up at him. Blake smiled before he kissed her. An electric wave went through Crystal and to Blake sending shivers down both of their spines. He held onto her tighter and pressed into the kiss their lips parting as the kiss deepened and became more desperate.

Blake pulled away from the kiss slowly. "Are you… you know… sober?" Blake asked.

"If two glasses is enough to take me out we have a massive problem." Crystal replied with a smile.

"I'm just making sure… If anything happens… you won't regret it." Blake stuttered.

Crystal stared into his piercing green eyes. This was proof to her that he really cared, and for the first time in a long time she wasn't scared. "I could never regret you." She replied. Before another word could be spoken Blake crashed his lips onto her's in a feverish kiss. Pure passion flooded their veins. His kisses moved to her neck. He could feel her soft moans through her skin. Blake smiled against her skin.

Crystal began work on his shirt dying to feel his skin. "I'll take off mine if you take off yours," Blake said smugly. Crystal chuckled as she pulled her shirt over her head. His eyes went wide as he took in her half naked body standing before her.

"Your turn hunter," She said backing up to her bed. Blake smirked as he pulled his shirt off walking towards her. He laid her down on the bed and ran his hand up her side feeling every scar wondering what the story was behind each one. Trailing kisses up her neck her breath becoming heavier. He pulled away to look her Crystal. She looked right back at him with her face flushed.

"I'm ready," She said with a nod. Blake's heart went crazy.

"You sure?"

"With all of my heart."

' _Passion is what drives me. I am both light and dark. Good and bad.'_

 **oooooo You hate me now don't you? I hope you guys had a fantastic Thanksgiving. I had to work, but I did get some turkey and stuffing. So anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Let me know! Love and cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rules of Combat

Crystal woke the next morning with a smile on her face remembering everything that had happened the night before. She rolled over to see Blake's back facing her. She noticed the marks on his back were still visible from her sketches. She didn't feel bad since he got a rush from her clawing into his back. She cuddled up to him and kissed his back taking in his smell. Blake began to stir rolling over to face her.

"Morning," he groaned.

"Morning cutie," Crystal replied. Blake smiled back and took her into his arms, her head under his chin as she kissed his neck. Blake sighed and smiled. He had never been this happy.

[ _Crystal, Ikora is requesting your presence._ ] Gary said hovering over the happy couple. Crystal groaned out of frustration. She kissed Blake and got up out of the warmth of his embrace. Blake fell back to sleep with a stupid grin on his face. She put on her warlock robes that felt heavy compared to her other everyday robes, but Ikora requested her presence alone and she didn't wanted to hear about how her normal robes looked disgraceful and such.

"Sally?" Crystal asked.

[ _Yes guardian?_ ]

"Let Blake know that I've gone to a meeting with Ikora when he wakes."

[ _Will do._ ] Crystal left her apartment with anxiety. What could Ikora want at this time during the day? The streets were full with people getting their daily chores done. Children ran and play without a care in the world, barely knowing the darkness that thrived outside the city walls. The gold on her robes shone bright with every movement. For many guardians she was a hero. An angel even, but in her mind she was a bringer of death to those she loved. That's why she had her robes re-done from gold and white to gold and black after the incident in the Cosmodrome. The soft feathers on her neckline became cold hard metal.

Ikora was in her Vanguard office buried in paperwork like she usually was. "You wanted to see me?" I said knocking on the frame of the doorway.

"Yes, Come on in," She said not even looking up. She stood before her desk waiting for her to finish whatever she was working on. Finally, Ikora stopped and looked up.

"Do you understand what it means to get involved in a relationship with another guardian?" Ikora asked.

"Yes," Crystal answered.

"When we say we want you to begin working with other guardians again this isn't exactly what we meant."

"It seems to be what Cayde wanted," Crystal retorted.

"Cayde tends to do things outside of the Vanguard," Ikora replied, "The only reason why he is here is because of his technical and stealth knowledge. If you were a hunter you could easily replace him."

Crystal had heard all of this before. Ikora respected her more than she did Cayde. However, it was common knowledge that Crystal looked to Cayde more so than Ikora.

"I don't want you to fall in love then lose him. Your track record doesn't support that you would be entirely sane if and when you lose him." Ikora looked concerned.

"I'm more sane now than before we met. If anything he's opened my eyes. I have goals now…"

"You mean end the Hive…" Ikora interrupted. Crystal looked down.

"I know the risks. Please don't lecture me," Crystal said stubbornly, "I am not the same person I was when I first met you."

"No," Ikora said, "You're a guardian now, and one of the very best. It would be a great loss if you died." Crystal didn't know how to reply. Ikora was like a strict mom who only wanted the best, and Crystal was more like Ikora than she would like to admit sometimes.

"I understand. Will that be all," Crystal asked.

"Yes," Ikora sighed. Crystal walked out of the room annoyed and worried. Had Ikora figured out her plan?

For the past several weeks since the discovery of Crota's return she had been researching and planning out a raid that would end Crota for good, but there was a price. Something much more dangerous loomed just beyond Saturn's rings. Crystal often heard Eris whisper about a taken king. The father of Crota. There was nothing on a taken king in the archives… but she knew he would rear his ugly face once his son was dead. She needed to speak to the Queen of the Awoken, and soon.

Two weeks later…

"Guardians! Line up!" Commanded Lord Shaxx. Six guardians including Blake lined up in the arena. "This is rumble, trust no one and bring them all down!" With those last words the guardians vanished and reappeared in isolated parts of the map. Blake spawned in a building. He smiled after he realized he was in his favorite spot. He set up his sniper rifle ready to follow every guardian on the map. Some may call it camping but this was his specialty. Examine the map and study your enemy's trends. He smiled every time he took down a guardian with a head shot. After took his seventh kill he realized he had one guardian he hadn't seen yet, and that's when he heard her.

"Study your opponent's every move right dear?" He turned around to see Crystal and her smug grin. She had her side arm pointed right at him and her helmet tucked between her thin waist and arm.

"Well you're the cocky one aren't you? How did you sneak into this game without me realizing it?"

"I have more than one set of armor," Crystal retorted.

"I have more questions but right now we have a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"This!" Blake said right as he kicked her gun out of her hand. Crystal was barely distracted as she blocked his punched.

"Oooo, going as gunslinger this time around. I'm already bored." Crystal said as she kicked Blake's feet out from under him. She then kicked off his helmet and shoved her foot up under his chin. "Darling, you must have forgotten that I excel in close combat?" Then without another word she took him out with her pulse rifle.

For the last few minutes of the match the two tracked each other ignoring the other players on the field. They went back and forth taking each other out. Finally, Lord Shaxx's voice called them to orbit.

"Well, looks like we are an even match," Blake said looking at the results. Crystal giggled over the com as she saw that the two of them were tied right at the top of the results. "Meet me at my place to celebrate?"

"Sure," Crystal said smugly, "Maybe I can teach you a thing or two about close combat."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Blake replied. The two flew back to the Tower and docked their ships and headed towards Blake's apartment.

"So where have you been for the past two weeks? You came back to your place to kiss me goodbye then you just left?" Blake said as he opened the door.

Crystal sighed as she walked in behind him. "Ikora said somethings that just made me think and I needed sometime to figure myself out."

"Well why didn't you just tell me?" Blake said taking off his chest piece.

"I don't know," Crystal answered walking up to him, "I guess I was almost ashamed of my thoughts. I want revenge for my team's death, and to Ikora that's not too honorable."

"Of that it would cost you your life," Blake said taking Crystal into his arms.

"That's what Cayde said…" Crystal buried her face into his chest taking in the smell of the sweat from the Crucible. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Blake. I just had a lot on my mind."

"It's fine now, you're here alive and that's all that matters to me." Crystal smiled hearing Blake's voice boom through his chest. "So, about that close combat training?" Blake suggested. A wicked grin grew on Crystal's face.

"Well, first you need to be mindful of your surroundings," She said as she pushed him against the wall. "Then you need to have fast enough reflexes. So fast that you can almost predict what your opponent is going to do." Before she could react Blake grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Was that fast enough?" Blake and Crystal's faces were close. Crystal's gaze went between his lips and his eyes. Their lips crashed into one another while their grip on each other loosened as they began to work at each other's clothes.

Crystal giggled as she had trouble with the buttons on Blake's shirt. Blake pushed her onto the bed as he ripped off his shirt.

"Awww but your shirt!" Crystal whined.

"I have like twenty, but only one of you," Blake said climbing over her.

"Oh, how I wonder how you keep the ladies off of you," Crystal giggle.

"You'll regret saying that." Crystal's giggles were silenced as Blake kissed her deeply removing the last bits of clothing. His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck. Crystal's breath hitched as he began to enter her. Crystal dug her nails into his back as his pace began to quicken.

Crystal let out a loud moan.

"Shush you'll puss off my neighbors," Blake said.

"Fuck your neighbors," Crystal groaned.

Blake chuckled in her ear, "No, I much rather fuck you." Blake trusted into her harder. His breathing became heavier as he began to reach ecstasy. Crystal arched her back in pure pleasure as she reached her climax.

The two fell limp breathing heavily next to each other. Crystal smiled rolling over laying her head on his chest. Blake pulled the covers over them then kissed the top of her head. The two guardians drifted off to sleep.


End file.
